A New Angel in Town
by Wulfydragon
Summary: There's a new angel on the block, named Hazel, who retrieves Dean and Cas from Purgatory, fixing Cas's mind at the same time. Not knowing her own origins or why she suddenly appeared a week ago, she and the gang set out to find out about this new angel with mysterious powers and a strange personality. (Now kind of an AU, since this was written before the whole awesome season eight)
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello there folks - This is my second story, and I thought I'd do Supernatural. The following chapters will be longer than this very brief one =) yay! But I'd still love it if you reviewed this small segment for me! More to come!

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes to a green field, surrounded a few hundred yards out by waving pine trees. He sat up quietly, trying to assess the sudden quietness in his head. At the sound of wings, he turned his head and stared at the figure standing on the grass. She had shining reddish-brown hair that blew slightly in the wind. Dark eyes stared back at him from under arched eyebrows. Castiel furrowed his brow.

"I don't know you." He said slowly, flashes of Purgatory in his mind. She crouched beside him, smiling slightly.

"No one knows me. But I know you, Castiel." She replied, her voice teasing. Then her face grew more serious.

"Is your mind… clear?" she asked, her brow furrowing like Castiel's. He looked slightly confused for a moment, his eyes flicking to the trees.

"Yes. I'm not like I was." Cas replied, rising to his feet. "Where's Dean?"

"I haven't retrieved him yet. I figured I'd make sure you didn't run off." She stood as well. Then, with a low _whoosh, _she disappeared. Castiel stood there in the field, the wind blowing his trench coat back and forth, and waited. It took her an hour.

"What the hell?!" Dean spat as he fell on his knees in the grass, the girl's hand on his shoulder. He staggered to his feet, yanking away from the woman.

"Dean. Are you alright?" Cas asked, in his same usual flat voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Are we back? Are – are we okay?" he rambled, standing tensed and half crouched. He stared at the brunette, who smiled teasingly at him.

"Welcome to Earth, Mr. Winchester. My name is Hazel. And now we're going to go get a burger."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Please, please review =) I love reviews. They're like friends who never change XD - Enjoy!

* * *

They sat in a diner empty but for a waitress in a hideous yellow dress, BLT's in front of all of them. Cas looked down at the burger in slight distaste. Dean dug in ravenously, groaning when the flavors hit his tongue. Hazel took a sip of water and cleared her throat.

"How long were you in there?" she asked, watching Dean inhale his burger. He said something she didn't catch around the mangle meat in his mouth. She turned to Castiel.

"I can't be sure. Not as long as I thought it'd be." Cas replied, looking up from the burger. He still looked slightly shell-shocked.

"I think time moves faster here. Cas, are you going to eat your pickle? I don't seem to have one." She pointed politely at the cucumber lying on his plate. He leaned back and she snatched it up, taking a large bite out of it. Dean choked slightly on his burger.

"Since when do angels _eat?" _he laughed incredulously. Hazel put down the pickle.

"I never said I was an angel. I don't know what I am. I've never met any other angels besides Cas, here, and for half of it he kept trying to hand me a handful of bees." She shrugged, not really concerned. There was a crunch as she devoured the rest of the pickle. Cas and Dean stared at her.

When the exited the diner, Hazel pulled a cell phone from her jacket and held it out to Dean.

"Call your brother. I don't know where he is." She drew away and leaned against a rusted van on the other side of the lot. Cas followed her and stood slightly to the side of her, still staring at her.

"So, do you know what I am?" the brunette asked curiously, turning her head to meet his searching gaze.

"If you can't see the boys up here, then I can't think of what else you are. I don't think a demon could have pulled an angel out of Purgatory. But where have you been?" Castiel shook his head slightly.

"A week ago I woke up in an empty field in Pennsylvania. All I knew was your names, my name, and that I had to get you out. It was hard finding you in Purgatory. Dean, on the other hand… the monsters avoided that area like the plague." She combed a hand through her hair absently as Dean strode across the lot with the phone in his hand.

"He's at Bobby's." he said to Castiel, handing the phone back to Hazel without making skin contact. Cas touched both of their shoulders.

The three teleported directly into the devils trap on the floor. Sam was throwing three different substances at once, causing them all to squint as salt, holy water, and little silver pellets berated them. Hazel spat out one of the pellets as Sam stared at them.

"Dean. It's – it's really you!" He gasped, running a hand through his hair. Dean stepped out of the circle and hugged his brother hard as the two angels watched awkwardly. Then, surprisingly Cas, Sam stepped past Dean after a minute and hugged Castiel.

"How'd you get out?" Sam asked, looking just as shocked as Castiel had.

"It wasn't me. Hazel came in and pulled us out." Castiel said, smiling a tiny bit. They all looked over to see the tall brunette holding an archangel blade in her hands by the wall. She drew the blade across the palm of her hand, hissing as blue light spilled out.

"Well. At least I know." She commented, setting the blade down on the table. Sam shot a look to Dean, who shrugged, already a liquor bottle in his hands.

Castiel stepped outside to enjoy the sunshine as Sam and Dean turned to Hazel inside.

"He's different." Said Sam, frowning over his shoulder after Castiel.

"He's been in Purgatory, Sam. As a pacifist." Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam looked curiously at Hazel.

"I cleared the confusion from his mind. The memories of the cage. But that doesn't mean it didn't leave influences on his mind. Even when he stopped trying to give me a handful of evil bees, he still appreciated them." Hazel said, taking a swig out of one of the liquor bottles. Her eyes immediately squeezed together.

"_Good God, _you _drink _this? It's more suitable as lighter fluid!" she gasped, setting the bottle back down, hard.

"Just leave the drinking to me, princess." Dean smirked.

"I'm surprised your liver hasn't just given up and strangled itself." Hazel scoffed.

"Can we get back on topic, please? I think we should question Hazel's motives here. No offense." Sam said, adding the last bit on as he looked at Hazel.

"None taken." She shrugged.

"Why did you slice your hand open with that blade?" Dean asked, gesturing to the shining chrome sword.

"I appeared a week ago with no idea who was who or why I was there, except that I needed to retrieve you from Purgatory. I've been over this with Castiel." Her voice took on a slightly annoyed tone.

"Do you mind if we take a moment?" Sam asked, and Hazel rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked out into the scrap yard in silence until they stood next to Cas. The angel turned to look at them.

"I assume you have questions." He said, looking up at them.

"Yeah." Nodded Sam.

"Look, it's great she saved us from that hellhole, and I'm grateful, but who the hell is she?" Dean asked, looking suspiciously back at the house.

"The only thing I can think of is that she's a new creation." Cas shrugged.

"A what? Like that crazy bitch Eve's creations?" Sam snapped. Both the Winchesters glared back at the house.

"No, not in the slightest."

"Are you suggesting _God _created her?" Dean laughed, but there was an edge to his voice. Castiel turned his head to give him a steady look.

"Do you have another explanation?" he questioned, his voice hard.

"But – Cas, c'mon!" the younger Winchester pleaded. Castiel sighed through his nose.

"I _knew_ it was a punishment resurrection." The angel turned his head again the glare at the sky, feeling very put-upon.

"Sorry, Cas, it's just… do you really think…" Dean put a hand to his forehead, brow furrowed.

"Yes, Dean. I do." Cas said seriously. There was a moment of silence. Then the brothers turned as the door to the house opened.

"Hey! I'm making a sandwich! Do you three manly warriors want some?" Hazel called, leaning through the door. Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"Fine, then!" she huffed. The door slammed. The brothers turned to Castiel.

"That's another thing. Since when do angels eat?" Sam asked incredulously. Cas frowned.

"Yes…that concerns me a little. It could be a habit of her vessel." The angel looked thoughtful.

"Oh! Oh! Remember when we were in the same town as Famine? Cas, I can't even guess how many burgers you stuffed down." Dean said, reminiscing slightly.

"Are you suggesting that the horseman is back?" Cas asked dryly.

"Nooo…. But it's not like there's some rule prohibiting you to eat, right?" the older Winchester commented, while his brother shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm just so used to Cas's… stiffness." Sam smirked. Castiel looked at him.

"I don't understand. As to what stiffness are you referring to? I am quite relaxed." The angel questioned. Dean smacked his lips and nodded.

"Yup. He's back to normal."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Third chapter, woot! Please, please, review - its like the gift of life ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

A day passed, in which Dean learned that while he had been in Purgatory for a week and a half, a month and a half had passed for Sam. Castiel had stuck around for once, his gaze frequently on the other angel. Hazel herself listened to all the music she could get her hands onto, sitting on the hood of a ruined car outside as the music blasted through her stereo headphones. She'd needed a bit of explaining as to how the system worked, and had been careful not to accidentally destroy the third iPod. When she returned Dean's rock tapes, complimenting his superb taste in music, Dean had smirked over her head at Sam.

The following morning, Dean scrambled out of bed like a shot.

"I SMELL BACON!" he yelled, running down the stairs and sprinting into the kitchen. There Hazel was prodding strips of the meat with a spatula. At his entrance, she looked up, looking worried.

"Dean. When are they done? How am I supposed to know?!" she pleaded frantically. Only then did the older Winchester notice the trash bin next to her filled with charred-beyond-saving strips of pork.

"Move over, princess," he laughed, shaking his head. Taking the spatula from her, he flipped the bacon onto a ready plate. Placing it on the table, he frowned down at the trash bin.

"What's the noise?" interrupted Sam as he yawned his way into the kitchen.

"I was making bacon." Hazel told him, grimly. Both brothers frowned at the trash bin.

"For how long?" Dean asked her, looking like he might start laughing.

"I don't sleep. What else was I supposed to do?" she shrugged. Dean chuckled into his bacon as Sam sat down.

"Where did all the bacon come from?" Sam frowned.

"Me." Spoke Castiel behind him, making Sam and Dean jump. "She kept burning them."

"Thanks, Cas," smiled Hazel warmly, standing to give him a hug. The brothers passed looks to each other. The angels noticed.

"Was that awkward?" frowned Castiel, looking back and forth at them.

"Yeah," nodded Sam. The angels looked confused.

"That's stupid. What are hugs for then?" Hazel asked grumpily, sitting back down.

"I am _not _going to go into this with a two-week old angel." Dean said firmly, pointing two fingers at Hazel across the table.

"Is this like the pizza man and –" Cas began curiously.

"Cas!" the brothers yelled at once, silencing the angel.

Hazel chewed her lip as glanced at each of them in turn. Castiel shrugged ruefully at her. At the moment he finished, both the angels tensed and held a hand to their heads as a high-pitched whining filled their ears.

"Hey, hey, are you getting a call on the bat-phone?" Dean questioned, leaning forward to place a hand halfway across the table. Hazel squinted at him in discomfort, her hand still pressed against her head.

"What? What's a bat-phone?" she hissed. Finally both angels relaxed as the whining faded away.

"I have to go." Castiel said in his low voice, standing. Hazel stood as well, looking conflicted.

"I'm coming." The female angel stated, looking like she might argue if challenged.

"I think it's best if you stay." Cas frowned. Hazel scoffed.

"It's going to happen eventually, Castiel. I'd rather it be on my own terms." She argued, her dark eyes hard. The brothers looked back and forth like it was a tennis match. Castiel sighed a long breath through his nose, then reached out for Hazel's wrist.

"Boys, there's sandwiches in the – " Hazel began, then Cas touched her wrist and the two were gone. Sam stared, slightly bewildered, at the spot where the angels had disappeared, while Dean leaned way back in his chair on two legs and opened the refrigerator. He let out a short laugh of disbelief.

"When she makes sandwiches she doesn't half-ass it, does she?" he smirked. Sam turned to see sandwiches crammed in every free space in the fridge. There must have been dozens.

"We're going to need bigger mouths." Sam snorted, causing a look from his brother.

* * *

Castiel and Hazel landed in an abandoned warehouse, much like the one where the angels' fancy 'greenroom' had been.

"So, it's true. You've managed a new friend. Good for you, Cas." Came a familiar scathing voice behind them. Cas frowned and turned. Hazel had already been half facing that way, and spun on her heel.

"Hello, Crowley." Castiel sighed. Beside the smug-looking demon stood an angel in a ring of fire. "I assume you coerced this one into calling me?"

"Ding ding ding! He'll be leaving now, though." Grinned Crowley, and, with a snap of his fingers, the fire died away. With a _whoosh _the angel fled.

"What do you want?" growled the male angel, causing Crowley's smug smile to spread wider.

"I'd heard that you were back from Purgatory, love. I'd also heard that a new angel had been born. I'm not very surprised to find her already with team Free Will." Crowley smirked at Hazel, who stared back with dark eyes. "Welcome to Earth, angel-cakes."

"I think we'd better get going, Cas." Hazel said warily, reaching for the other angel's wrist. He moved it away an inch, halting her.

"You wouldn't have called us to say hello. Get to the point." He commanded, feeling Hazel's fingers skim the sleeve of his trench coat in worry. Crowley's face grew serious.

"Did she fix your mind, Cas?" he asked, sliding his hands half way into his pockets.

"Yes." Castiel replied. Then he closed the inch between Hazel and his hands and pulled them back to the Winchesters.

They appeared inches in front of Dean, who was eating a sandwich with his back against the sink.

"Gggraaaaa!" He shouted around his burger, flinching backwards. "We've talked about this, Cas!" he yelped, swallowing. The two angels stepped backwards, releasing each other's hand.

"So, who called you?" asked Sam curiously, sitting by the table.

"Crowley." The two replied, Castiel with a frown, Hazel with a tone of curiosity. The brothers copied Cas's face.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Sam continued, trying for details.

"I think he was interested in seeing Hazel. He asked if she healed me." The angel shrugged and walked out the door. The brothers stared at Hazel. She was looking with a concerned expression after Castiel.

"I don't think he's alright. Seeing Crowley, it's… affecting him." She strode out of the door after him. Sam looked thoughtfully at Dean.

"Do you think Crowley wants Hazel?" he wondered aloud, watching out the window as Hazel stopped by Cas and seemed to talk to him quietly.

"This is Crowley we're talking about, here. Of course he wants his hands on the new angel." Dean rolled his eyes, then continued watching the angels. Sam looked down at the laptop in front of him, his brow furrowing.

"Hey, I think I've got a job." Sam told him. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Good. I'm bored. What've we got?"

"Okay; seven people have gone missing in two days, they have one body already. It's pretty gruesome, actually."

"What; there's pictures? Cool!" Dean got up and walked around the table, and looked over Sam's shoulder. He grimaced. "No, no, totally not cool. I take it back." He wrinkled his nose and leaned on the edge of the table. "Where is this messy fiesta anyway?"

"Lansdale, Pennsylvania. We can be there in a couple of days." Sam shut the laptop.

"Great, let's pack." Dean clapped his hands together once and walked away into the house. Castiel walked through the door again, his trench coat swishing.

"Where are we going?" he asked flatly, making Sam twist in his chair to stare at him.

"We?" Sam's confusion was evident in his voice.

"Yes. Hazel is going with you, and so am I."

_"Why?" _Now he sounded incredulous.

"She is interested in helping you. I think she's in it for the entertainment value."

"What about you?"

"I… to watch her."

"She's an angel, Cas. I think she can handle herself." Sam rolled his eyes. Cas just looked sterner.

"Dean is always calling me a child, and I watched that first, special little fish crawl out of the ocean. Hazel is weeks old. I... feel responsible for her." The angel coughed slightly. Sam pursed his lips slightly in thought.

"O-kay then. Suit yourself. We're leaving tonight." Sam smacked his lips as Castiel kept staring in his general direction. "Cas. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting." The angel replied.

"Right." Sam stood and walked hurriedly after Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter, woooooo! Let me know what you think, and enjoy =)

* * *

That night, Hazel practically skipped to the car where Sam and Dean were waiting, towing Cas along by the wrist. He looked slightly bemused, which was an understatement as to how the brother's faces looked. They all piled into the Impala and set off.

* * *

In three hours, as Sam, Cas, and Hazel stared out the window and Dean drove on the empty road, Hazel smacked Dean's shoulder in front of her, screeching, "Stop the car! Stop the car!" The Impala braked hard, everyone turning to stare at Hazel.

"What, what is it?!" Dean shouted back, but Hazel was pulling at the handle and kicking the door open before he finished the sentence. The brunette staggered out of the car, flinching out onto the grass by the road. She landed on all fours, then drew up her hands to her ears and clamped them there, screaming in agony. Cas was by her side in an instant, without even opening the door. The brothers staggered out of the Impala as Castiel crouched beside Hazel and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's happening to her?!" Sam called over Hazel's agonized screams, standing helplessly behind the angels along with Dean.

"I don't know! I think something's gone wrong with her true form!" the angel shouted back, pulling the brunette back into chest and placing the palms of his hands across both sides of her face.

"Close your eyes!" he commanded, as light began to pour from both Hazel's and his eyes and mouth and a high pitched whining filled the air. The brothers slammed their eyes shut and spun away, covering their ears. Brilliant white light shone across the empty highway. Had anybody been around to seen it, and not closed their eyes, their eyes would have burned out. As soon as the light and noise faded away, the brothers turned around to find Hazel sobbing into Cas's chest. The male angel looked completely lost as he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I… I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing." He said, looking with intense confusion back and forth at Sam and Dean.

"Uh… why don't we all get back into the car, and…" Dean trailed off, looking desperate not to have the problem handed off to him. The two angels teleported into the car, Cas still awkwardly comforting Hazel while the brothers piled back into the car. Within a few minutes, Cas put his hand to the other's angel's head and she fell asleep. After a few minutes of silence, Sam coughed.

"So, what the hell is that?" he asked, looking freaked out.

"Something was pulling her – violently – out of her vessel. It would be excruciating to be forcibly pulled from a vessel that way. I put her to rest, for the moment." The angel sighed, looking down with a furrowed brow at the woman resting with her head on his chest.

"So you're telling me some big mofo just tried yanking Hazel into the great beyond?" snarled Dean, looking into the rear-view mirror to meet the angel's startling blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Well is there any chance that this _thing _is going to affect any of the rest of us?" Dean demanded fiercely, glaring at the mirror and Cas.

"Dean. Calm down." Sighed Sam, putting on one of his numerous bitch faces.

"In any case, I don't believe it would go after you. You aren't an angel. As you for me, as soon as it felt my presence it began to withdraw." Castiel said in the backseat in his low voice, trying to reassure Dean. The older brother let out a long breath.

They stopped in a ragged motel halfway to Pennsylvania, where Hazel finally pulled herself out of Cas's ang

* * *

el-induced slumber. She sat up from the bed with a wary look around. The brothers were looking into a possible case in the town, and Castiel had gone with them, leaving her alone in the room. She stood and walked into the bathroom, her boots making clacking sounds on the wooden floor. She placed her hands on either side of the sink and stared into the mirror, meeting her own dark eyes. Her reddish hair fell around her face and shoulders, covering partially a white burnout shirt and leather jacket. She stood this way still even as the men walked back into the motel room an hour later, and found her absorbed in the mirror. They all gathered in a slight circle outside the bathroom, staring in. Suddenly understanding widened Castiel's eyes.

"She hasn't seen her vessel before with anything other than what her true form can perceive. We usually see in forms of energy then, not anything's appearance." Cas informed them, making Hazel look up from the mirror with a smile.

"Hello! Was I out long?" she walked up to the little circle of men outside the bathroom and stopped within a few inches of them, making the brothers exchange looks. Cas, having no sense of personal space, didn't seem to find anything wrong.

"Hazel. Space." Sam reminded gently, taking a step backwards. Hazel slid backwards with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I make you uncomfortable, mister manly warrior?" she fake-pouted, then teleported by the door and said over her shoulder, "I'm going for a walk!" and promptly vanished. The three stared at each other.

"Well, _I_ haven't been teaching her that," snorted Dean with an eye roll.

"Neither have I. And it's not like it was Cas." Sam replied, with a bitch face. Cas turned his head to stare at Sam searchingly.

"I don't understand what either of you are referring to." The angel shook his head and vanished after Hazel, not waiting for an explanation. Dean snapped his fingers as he walked over to peer out the window.

"What if she learns it from her meat suit?" Dean wondered aloud, shrugging at his brother.

"Does it really matter?" Sam sat at the small, round table in the room and pulled out his laptop. Dean looked thoughtful, but didn't answer.

* * *

Castiel found the other angel in the small town's cemetery. She stood in front of a humble tombstone, carved with the name 'Lillian Goldsborough. She was humming lightly to a tune he didn't recognize. As he reached her side, she sang a verse out loud.

_Come on, oh my star is fading,__  
__And I see no chance of release,__  
__And I know I'm dead on the surface,__  
__But I am screaming underneath._

She continued her humming. Castiel looked passively down at the grave with her. The wind whisked her hair around her pale face, which looked sorrowful to his eyes. Hazel finished the song and stopped humming.

"This place – it makes this body sad." She told him suddenly, picking at the hem of her jacket sleeve.

"Why?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to look at her. She shrugged and looked over the rows of tombstones.

"Let's go somewhere else." Hazel replied instead, and reached out to clasp her hand around his wrist. She stood there until he teleported away, towing her along.

* * *

Sam and Dean were at the house of Bill Goldsborough, posing as Feds. The man who opened the door was short and balding, wearing a stained wife-beater strained around his portly middle, and held a can of beer in his hand.

"Yeah?" he slurred with a burp, looking the two suited men up and down.

"Bill Goldsborough? Agents Jones and Johnson. May we come in and ask a few questions?" Dean asked, his best aloof-fed face on.

"Er. Yeah, I guess." Bill downed the rest of the can and stepped back to allow the 'agents' inside. The portly man led them to a cluttered kitchen table and gestured awkwardly for them to sit down.

"So, what's this about?" the man asked, looking apprehensive.

"We understand that you've been in the near proximity of every one of these disappearances." Sam said, getting right to the point. He folded his hands on the table as the man spluttered.

"Well, yes, I have." He looked concerned.

"Do you want to tell us if you saw or heard anything strange? Maybe a smell?" Sam questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Even something that might seem completely irrelevant." Added Dean, still sporting his aloof-fed face.

"There… there was lots of screaming," Bill winced slightly. "And I… no, it's crazy." He shook his head furtively, his eyes flicking around the room.

"Why don't you tell us, Mr. Goldsborough?" Sam prodded gently, and the man seemed to sag in his chair.

"Well… I thought I saw Lillian. But she's been dead for thirteen years! I know, I know, it's crazy…" Bill Goldsborough mumbled, looking highly embarrassed. The brothers exchanged meaningful looks.

"Can you tell us how she died?" Dean questioned, folding his hands on the table like Sam.

"She… she took her own life after nearly killing her sister. As far as I know, she's still in a coma." Bill's eyes began to tear up.

"Any idea why she would do that, Mr. Goldsborough?" Sam asked gently, a look of great concern on his face. The man shook his head no, but once again, his eyes darted around the room, avoiding the agents.

"Thank you, Mr. Goldsborough." Dean said as he and Sam stood, pushing in their chairs. The man only mumbled and fumbled for a nearby liquor bottle.

* * *

In the Impala, the two stared at each other a moment.

"He's hiding something." Sam stated, sparing a glance towards the ramshackle house.

"What do you think? Ghost?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"I don't know," Sam sighed, sounding frustrated. "Ghosts usually leave the bodies behind."

"Let's meet up with Cas and Hazel. Maybe they found something out on their happy little walk." Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

As they drove through town, Sam looking out the window, he let out a yelp.

"Stop the car. I found them." He looked like he was going to burst into laughter as Dean pulled the car against the curb and the two stepped out.

"Where?" asked Dean incredulously, looking into the nearby diner's windows and up and down the street. Finally he followed Sam's gaze up to the diner's roof, where the angels stood, reminding Dean somewhat of gargoyles.

"Castiel." Sam said in a normal voice; his mini-prayer. Instantly the angel was before them. Hazel's head swiveled to look down at them.

"Yes?" he asked, his trench coat flapping majestically in the wind.

"Did you find anything around town that might be connected to a ghost?"

The angel shook his head slowly, then appeared back on the roof with Hazel.

"Great," Dean said sarcastically, "I say we look up the sister."

"He said she was in a coma, Dean." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We could get lucky."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

In the motel room, Sam typed a long time on his laptop before calling Dean over.

"Okay, get this. Lillian's sister has been a coma for the last _three _years, nowhere _near _thirteen. And a couple of weeks ago, she mysteriously disappeared from the hospital and still hasn't been found." Sam summarized to Dean, who was hovering by his shoulder.

"When did Lillian die?" Dean asked, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Same time her sister; Erin Eckles, went into a coma. Three years ago."

"Then why did that guy tell us thirteen?"

"No idea. I think he's hiding something serious." Sam bit his lip, scrolling down until he came upon a picture of Erin. Both the brothers stared at the picture, frozen in shock.

"That's..." Dean trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I know. Call Cas." Sam said fiercely, tense.

* * *

**A/N* The song Hazel sings is a verse from 'Amsterdam', by Coldplay. Also, I apologize if I accidentally used your last name in this - it was completely coincidental. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Let me know what you think, if the mood strikes you ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

The angels appeared in the middle of the floor, concerned expressions on their face.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, noting the boys' expressions. Sam spun the laptop on the table until it faced the two, his face angry. Hazel blinked.

"It's a picture of my vessel." She stated, surprised. In the picture, she was grinning, and a small scar on Hazel's forehead was absent. Her reddish hair was short and pressed against the head of a smiling woman who looked remarkably like her; obviously Lillian.

"Yes, it is. And she was in a coma, so she obviously didn't _ask _for you to possess her." Dean snapped harshly, anger plain on his face. Hazel's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance.

"Dean, this body is empty. There is _nobody home. _I'm not stealing this body from any one. The soul that used to live in here moved on three years ago." The angel shot back firmly, looking pissed off. Dean looked away, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"You didn't even think about the body I was wearing until it was connected to a case. Castiel is wearing the body of Jimmy Novak. All those demons, all those angels you've ever killed, they were all wearing the bodies of someone else. People who watched as their hands wrought destruction and who screamed as you killed them, Dean. I live in an empty shell. No one lives trapped in here with me." She continued, gritting her teeth together. The brothers flinched away from her harsh words.

"I know what I've done. I've done what I've had to do. Both of us have." Dean replied, his voice a bit hoarser. Hazel's face softened.

"I know. You've done what was for the best. But try not to accuse me of something I was careful not to do." She sighed, stepping forward and timidly laying a hand on his tall shoulder. The other two remained silent until the moment was over.

"Hazel… can you remember anything about what happened to Erin? Why her sister tried to kill her?" Sam asked, his voice the voice he used while trying to get answers from the family members of dead people. Hazel tilted her head to look at Sam.

"If it's important to you, I can try." The angel replied, and closed her eyes. They waited a few minutes.

"I believe that's what's referred to as a 'constipated' face." Castiel said after a few minutes of silence. Dean snorted into his hand, his hand quickly growing red as he tried to stifle his laughs. Hazel opened her eyes and eyed Dean.

"Anyways… it wasn't Lillian who put this girl in a coma. It was a man." Hazel said in a calm voice. Absently her hand came up and trailed along the small scar on her forehead that was all that was left of the blow that had put a girl into a three year coma. The brothers exchanged looks.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised. A disgusted look came over her face.

"She refused to..." Hazel blushed angrily, "So that man beat her. But his wife, Lillian; she walked in. Her husband used her hand to pull the gun that killed her; made it look like a suicide. My vessel, Erin; she'd always suspected there had been others." The blush slowly drained from her face, and the anger grew more pronounced.

"It has to be a woman in white, don't you think?" Sam wondered out loud, eyebrows raised.

"It has to be. But why does Lillian only attack when her husband's around?" Dean frowned, looking confused.

"I think… I think she keeps missing." Hazel looked up from the floor, where she'd been staring and met the brother's eyes in turn, reminding them so much of Cas they couldn't help but look at him.

"Uh… missing what?' Sam asked, tearing his eyes off the confused-looking angel in the trench coat.

"She's missing _him. _Literally. She's been trying to get him, don't you see? But she keeps hitting the wrong target!" Hazel crowed, getting excited, trying to make them see. Dean's mouth opened soundlessly. He turned wordlessly to Sam.

"She could be right." Sam looked thoughtful, while Dean just floundered soundlessly.

"We know where she's buried." Castiel stated, in his flat voice. The boys looked impressed.

"Marwood Cemetery." Hazel added, a glazed look in her eye.

"It's almost dark, let's get the shovels." Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, his speech regained.

* * *

The four stood around Lillian Goldsborough's grave in the gathering dark, contemplating it like a piece of fine art. Hazel could feel her chest ache as she looked down at her vessel's sister's grave. The vessel was so heartbroken it was leaking into her true form. As dark fell, a figure in white appeared behind the grave stone. She looked up, her face a pale white, her hair darker than her sister's, and longer. Ignoring all the others, she stared into Hazel's eyes.

"You aren't Erin." Lillian hissed, her white dress waving in the wind. The angel shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Bill Goldsborough killed her." Hazel replied, her face grave. Lillian grimaced, her eyes flashing.

"I've been trying to avenge her." Lillian snarled, her hands twisting into fists. Castiel's hand twitched toward Hazel, who was on the other side of Sam.

"I'll be taking care of him." Hazel said, her voice furious. "Rest now."

The boys began digging as Lillian stood by her headstone, appearing to try and absorb Hazel's words. Within an hour the boys had touched down on the coffin. They pried it open and the five stared down at the three-year-old remains of Lillian Eckles. Dean looked up at Lillian, who stared at him from under dark strands of hair.

"Why did Bill say thirteen years?" he frowned, curious.

"That's the number of women." The woman in white replied, looking haunted. The brothers grimaced. Lillian appeared directly in front of Hazel, and reached forward to lightly clasp her hand.

"Promise. Please." Lillian pleaded, her eyes huge and dark and afraid.

"Of course." The angel replied, her face fierce. Lillian nodded. Sam salted the grave as Lillian stepped back and stared up at what used to be her sister's face. Dean flicked the lighter on and Hazel reached back for Cas's hand. He took it quietly, his blue eyes watching Hazel's face. Dean flicked the lighter into the grave.

Lillian went up in flames quietly; no screaming or screeching, like most spirits. Hazel pulled Castiel closer to her, until he was practically breathing into her hair. The two stared unblinking at the burning woman until she was gone.

Cas waved his hand, and the dirt from the grave fell heavily into the grave. Sam gave him a scathing look.

"Couldn't you have done that to help _dig _the grave in the first place?" Sam let his head dropped back in annoyance.

"Yes." The angel nodded, looking like again; that was obvious.

"Then why _didn't _you? C'mon, Cas!" Dean complained.

"You didn't ask me to, and we weren't in a hurry." He sighed, looking exasperated. He stepped around Hazel and strode up to the brothers, and grabbed them by the shoulders.

* * *

They appeared in the house of Bill Goldsborough. Around the kitchen table where the man was eating a bag of chips, until he froze with a chip half way to his greasy mouth. He stared in shock, his eyes wide. Eventually they came to stare at Hazel's face.

"Erin!?" he gasped, pushing away from the table and falling over backwards in his chair.

"Oh, so you remember me?" Hazel snarled, her eyes literally blazing.

"I – I'm sorry!" he yelped, staggering up and leaning against the sink.

"Not good enough. You didn't get your lucky fourteen, William. It's time to die." Hazel hissed, and teleported directly beside the fat man. As he screamed her hand shot forward and slammed against his forehead. Light spilled from his eyes and mouth as he screamed, and his body convulsed. Suddenly the scream cut off, and the man let out a slight gurgle.

Hazel drew her hand back and glared down at the fat man. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth and nose.

"What did you _do _to him? I thought that 'smiting' stuff only worked on demons!" Sam looked down in slight mixture of fear and justification. Dean looks mildly impressed.

"I broke him from the inside; it looks similar." She replied, looking the three in the eye before glaring back down at the body. Castiel sighed through his nose.

"Let's leave." Cas suggested gruffly, turning away from the body. He stepped around the table, grabbed onto the boys' shoulders, and the three were gone. Hazel glared down scathingly at her sister's late husband, and then she was gone as well, leaving the cooling body on the floor.

* * *

In the motel room, Cas watched the three of them gather their possessions; having none himself, he didn't feel the need to help. They made small talk, avoiding talking about the case. They didn't go anywhere near it until an hour into the car ride.

"I think that was a record." Sam stated calmly, looking down at his watch.

"What?" came three other voices simultaneously in the Impala.

"I think that may be the fastest case we've ever worked." Chuckled the younger Winchester, shaking his sleeve over his wrist watch. Dean gave an appreciative nod and smile, and looked into the review mirror at Hazel.

"Any music you want on, princess?" he smirked, causing Sam to look freaked out.

"Kansas." She said, without even thinking it over. Sam turned to give Dean a version of bitch face.

"I thought the driver always picked the music?" he raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"I knew what she was going to pick." Dean flashed a smug grin at his brother, who snorted. Cas leaned forward in his seat and looked at Dean.

"I don't understand. How?" he frowned, giving the older Winchester a searching look. Dean sighed.

"Never mind, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, and continued driving down the two-lane highway.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the bit of break between this chapter and the last - school started, and I was having problems connecting bits of the story together. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed - i kept writing one sentence, sitting there, and thinking 'i have absolutely nothing else to say, dammit!'. Enjoy! Please, review if the mood strikes you!

* * *

They were in Pennsylvania, in a nicer than usual motel room. Hazel was on Sam's laptop, looking through various sites curiously. She came across one and clicked on a video. The brothers looked up at the familiar voice talking about ghosts.

"Is that…" Dean frowned, looking up from a burger. Hazel tilted her head, watching the informational video.

"Some group called 'Ghostfacers'. They mention the two of you in the description. It's derogatory." Hazel said, looking curiously at the screen. Dean groaned.

"Why don't you give me the laptop, Hazel?" Sam suggested with a pleading smile. Hazel shrugged and disappeared with the sound of wings. Cas let out a long breath.

"Where'd she go?" Dean mumbled through a mouth of burger. The angel turned his head to look at him. Then he flickered, searching the town.

"She's at the local hospital, talking to a Reaper." Castiel told him, looking vaguely put out.

"Good to know she's making friends," grinned Dean sarcastically.

"Guys, shut up. There's been another murder." Sam shushed them, frowning down at the laptop's screen. Dean stood, tossing the wrapper of his burger into the trash can.

"Where?" he demanded, checking his gun's chamber.

"In a dumpster off 7th Street. Ugh. It's just as bloody as the others. They think somebody is torturing them to death." Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust, scrolling past the picture to the article.

"Sounds fun. Let's roll." Dean said, pulling on his jacket.

"Suit up," Sam smiled sarcastically. His brother groaned and jerked the jacket back off.

* * *

When the Impala pulled up to the scene, Hazel walked up to Dean's window, now wearing a low-cut white blouse tucked into black slacks. Her sturdy boots had been traded for flimsy-looking heels. She leaned on the door of the car and smiled smugly at the driver.

"Well, I talked to the police. The body is pretty messed up; I'd say torture too, if I were them." Hazel waited for Dean to respond. He was a bit busy trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"Did the Reaper say anything of note?" Castiel asked from the back after the brothers failed to speak. Hazel flashed him a grin.

"She's the only one in a town this small. And she hasn't been reaping these poor bastards." She waited for that to sink in.

"Wait. That means they aren't human." Sam said in a surprised voice, looking confused.

"Then what are they?" Dean sputtered, forcibly shifting away from the angel leaning distractingly close to him. The brunette put her fist into the Impala and opened it, palm up. Sulfur covered her hand, filling the inside of the car with the smell of rotten eggs.

"I'd say demons." She said grimly, curling her fist again, then shaking the sulfur off her hand outside the car.

"What tortures _demons?" _Sam asked incredulously. Dean turned in his seat to glare at Cas. The angel shut his eyes with a pained expression.

"I suppose you have a point." Castiel sighed. Hazel looked curiously at the three of them; they were too busy remembering Alastair to notice.

"I can see I've missed something. What is it?" she interrupted their thoughts.

"I'm not having that particular talk with her! It's all yours, Cas!" Dean yelped, raising his hands in a surrender position. Castiel let out a long sigh through his sculpted nose, looking irritated.

"I do regret that, you know. I regret a lot of what I've done." The angel put a hand to his forehead, looking pained. Then he reached over Dean's shoulder, grasped onto Hazel's hand, and the two disappeared.

"Glad I missed that." Sam commented, looking relieved. Dean just avoided eye contact, starting the car again.

* * *

They hadn't even reached the motel when the next crisis happened. Right in front of them, no warning or hint he might be coming, a man appeared smack dab in the middle of the road. Dean slammed on the brakes, halting inches from the man, who looked through the dashboard and at the brothers. Sam cussed.

"Damn it. It's that angel that took Kevin." He swore again, and rolled down the car window, leaning out over the road. Luckily it was empty at the moment except for their little scene. The angel walked to the window and leant down.

"My name's Inias. You might remember me." He told them calmly.

"We remember you, dude. Get on with it." Dean said, leaning over by his brother's shoulder. Inias sighed.

"Where is the newborn? The new angel? We know you brought her here." Inias said, looking fierce. His blond hair was damp and clung to his skull, looking like he had gone swimming. Uncharacteristic of an angel.

"What new angel?" Sam asked, looking nonchalant. Before Dean could fully catch on, Inias was dragging his brother roughly out of the open window, one hand fisted in Sam's shirt.

"Do not play with me, Winchester! I know she's here! I am not in the mood for your little games!" Inias snarled as Dean scrambled out of the other side of the car.

"We don't know where they went!" snapped Dean by the hood of the car, looking furious.

"Castiel stuck around, did he? Well, we know what draws him in, don't we?" Inias grinned twistedly, looking as if he had gone off the deep end. With the sound of wings another angel appeared and grabbed Dean's shoulder with a vice-like grip. Then the four disappeared, leaving the Impala to sit alone on the small road, empty.

* * *

Cas had finished filling Hazel in on Alastair's abduction when a demon ran right into them as they walked idly through a small park. The woman the demon was possessing screamed at the sight of their faces and fell over backwards, crawling over herself to get away. Hazel stepped back in bare feet; she'd tossed her boots into a ravine, wanting to feel the ground beneath her feet for once.

"How many of you in this town _are _there?!" she screeched, her blank black eyes flickering in front of her vessels'. Castiel glared down at the demon.

"Where are they?" the angel asked, his low voice dangerous. A hopeful, slightly murderous glint appeared in the demon's eyes. Her gaze flicked to Hazel.

"You're Castiel!" she cackled, sounding delighted. "You must be the new one!" she laughed, curling in on her stomach with the force of her joy. Then her hands shot up and latched onto Castiel's beloved overcoat; they were blistered and ruined, and the damage continued up her arms and disappeared under the short sleeves of her shirt.

"They went to get the Winchesters. That's how I escaped. They're going to split them up, try to draw you out," the demon panted breathlessly. Castiel exchanged a look with Hazel.

"Are you Crowley's or Meg's?" The blue-eyed angel questioned, trying not to think about her filthy hands on his coat.

"Meg's…. they were capturing all of us, but only Crowley's had any idea what they were talking about…" the demon released his jacket, slumping back on the ground, wheezing.

"Get Meg. Tell her where we are." Cas commanded, and the demon nodded weakly before smoking out of the what must be an already-dead vessel.

"Cas," Hazel said anxiously, her brow furrowed as she stepped towards him.

"I'll find Dean; you find Sam." he told her firmly, turning to her. Then he was gone with the flapping of wings. Nodding to herself, Hazel followed.

* * *

Castiel searched the whole town faster than he was usually capable, noting in the back of his vast mind the whole town was frozen; people half-standing as they slid out of their chairs, chefs waiting for the pancake suspended in front of them to fall, children leaping about playgrounds hanging in the air, or held frozen high on the swings. Cars were halted, boiling water was frozen, and the wind stilled. Castiel found a small group of angels trying to force the answer from Dean in an empty, weed-filled parking lot down the road from the motel.

"Stop." Cas growled. The angels turned from Dean, whose nose and lip were bleeding.

"Castiel. We were wondering when you would show up. Where's the newborn?" an angel Cas had seen before, but never knew, asked, his grin dangerous.

"God, I'd almost forgotten how douchey you angels were." Dean spat blood onto the asphalt.

"Let the Winchesters go, and we can talk." Cas growled in response, his shoulders tense, and his hands ready by his sides. The opposing angel smirked, reminding him of Zachariah.

"We don't listen to you anymore, Castiel. You're just one of us now." The angel sneered. Then he whirled, brought his fist back, and slammed it into Dean's face, hard enough to knock him out cold. As he brought his foot back to deliver a degrading kick, Cas sprung forward, knocking the angel aside. The three other angels leaped at him as their leader spat gravel. Immediately Castiel's archangel blade was in his hand, and as he fought them off with an impassive face, he began to feel an inexplicable longing to have Hazel here beside him. Then he was distracted by a tall female's right hook and the blood that trickled from his own nose, and he forgot about it.

* * *

The newborn angel searched the town like Castiel, noticing the same time anomaly. She found Sam where she least expected him to be; in their motel room. Inias was standing with his foot on Sam's chest; Sam was bleeding from a gash on his head, and when he grimaced blood discolored his teeth. Inias turned as Hazel charged into the room, looking slightly confused.

"Who are you? How did you get in?!" he hissed. Hazel just slammed her fist into his face, knocking him on top of the younger Winchester, who groaned. Hazel kicked Inias off Sam, her face twisted in fury. Sam coughed blood, rolling away from his attacker. Inias rolled to his feet, glaring at Hazel.

"Who _are_ you?! You dare get in the way of an angel?" Inias snarled, his eyes blazing. Hazel laughed harshly. As the other angel lunged forwards and slammed his fist into her cheek, she leaned back, caught his retreating wrist and swung the angel over her head and into the floor.

"You don't recognize a member of your own kind?" she laughed, kicking Inias onto his stomach.

"What?" The angel gasped, rolling onto his back. He looked hard into her face and flinched. "You're the new one… the one they've all been talking about." Hazel placed her bare foot on his chest to keep him down and looked at Sam.

"Where are Castiel and Dean?" She asked as Sam struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his lip.

"Probably fighting the bulk of the angels," he said, shaking his head helplessly. Hazel gritted her teeth. Leaning down, she caught Inias's throat in her hand. Slamming his head into the floor once, she picked him up halfway until he was inches from her face.

"You're going to go back to Heaven, Inias, or I'm going to kill you." The brunette told him, her eyes blazing dangerously. She released him and the angel disappeared. Hazel shot Sam an apologetic glance, and then she disappeared as well, leaving him alone in the motel room.

* * *

She teleported beside Castiel, who was doing his best to keep the angels away from Dean. The attacking angels flinched away from her glowing eyes, grimacing. At their distraction, Cas leaped forward and drove the archangel's blade into the lead angel's heart, his face emotionless as the angel screamed. The three other attackers lunged, slamming into Hazel with the sound of a thunderclap.

Castiel felt his vessel shake with anger as he heard Hazel's pained scream as she struggled to fight off the angels. He grabbed the shoulder of the nearest and threw him aside; he smashed into the ground, cracking the asphalt. Cas didn't get any farther. With a rumble of thunder, another angel appeared, wearing the vessel of a blond man with high cheekbones and green eyes.

"_Stop!" _he shouted, thunder clapping above their heads. The angels drew back from a bleeding Hazel, all bruised themselves. The brunette stood by the unconscious Dean, her hands curled into fists and her eyes spilling blue light. Blood trickled down her face like a tear from a gash under her eye. Castiel stared at the newcomer with wide blue eyes.

"Metatron." Castiel gaped, looking shocked. He looked torn between taking a step toward Metatron and taking a step backward toward Hazel. The piercing green eyes of the angel looked at Cas, then Hazel, and back again. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned his piercing gaze on his angels.

"This is how you welcome our new sister? Violence and anger? Honestly, I thought Castiel's little murdering spree in Heaven would have taught you all a lesson. So few of us remain." Metatron glared at his angels. One of them hung his head. Metatron extended a pleading hand to Hazel. "Please. Join us upstairs, Hazel." His voice was soft, and lulling. But Hazel's eyes latched onto the back of Cas's dark head.

"Castiel is allowed to come too, of course." Metatron smiled, his vessel's handsome face looking hypnotizing. The female angel bit her lip, her eyes flickering to land on Dean. At that moment Sam came running down the street, bloodstained and weary. He skidded to a halt, looking confused.

"If I don't?" Hazel asked, her voice worried. Metatron spread his hands and shrugged.

"No harm done. We'll just leave." The blond smiled warmly. Hazel appeared by Cas's side, her fingers sliding under his brown sleeve and into his hand. He didn't turn to look at her, but he grasped her hand warmly.

"I'm staying." She said, her eyes sad. Metatron's face fell slightly, but he nodded.

"Fair enough." He smiled. Then, with the whoosh of giant wings, the four disappeared, leaving two damaged angels and two injured humans behind on the asphalt. Sam limped forward, crouching by his brother.

"Hey – Dean could use a little help, here." Sam coughed, checking over his brother. Cas turned, looked Hazel seriously in the eyes, released her hand and knelt by Dean. Cas touched two fingers to the unconscious Winchester's head. Dean sputtered and sat up, splaying his hands with wide eyes and a shocked look.

"Crazy freaking angels! Seriously, what is _wrong _with you people!" Dean spat, being helped up by Sam, who had just been healed by Castiel. Hazel laughed into her hand hysterically. The three men turned to stare at her.

"Sorry!" she giggled, "I've had a bit of a rough day." Hazel choked down her laughter. She bent over, snickering with her hands pressed against her stomach. The brothers couldn't help but laugh as Castiel just stared at her, looking slightly conflicted. Then he strode the few feet between them, pulled her upright, and planted his mouth hard against hers.

Dean and Sam gaped at each other as Hazel's arms went around his neck and Cas pulled the brunette tighter against him, his fingers tight on her hips.

"Uh, guys?" Sam asked tentatively as Hazel's fingers clutched at Cas's short black hair. A car went by, and the whipping wind began again. Dean cleared his throat in discomfort as the angels kept going, without air. Sam whistled slightly, averting his eyes.

Finally the two broke apart, gasping and with blood smeared across their faces. At exactly the same time, they both looked awkwardly towards the brothers.

"Well, Clarence. I'm offended. I thought what we had was special," Came a sarcastic female voice from the corpse of the angel Castiel had killed. Dean groaned. Sam sighed. Cas just closed his eyes with a pained expression.

"Hello, Meg."

* * *

**A/N* **Okay, I plan on having the next chapter out today, if possible - tomorrow at the latest - I got an idea and so help me it's going down now before I forget it! Hope you enjoyed my little rushed chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Woot! Got out two chapters in one day! That is a feeling of accomplishment right there. Thank you for the reviews, peeps! Say - how am I doing with being true to the characters? I want you to be able to hear their voices in your head.

* * *

The reunion with Meg was highly painful for the blue-eyed angel. Dean and Meg were still snickering quietly to themselves (for different reasons), Sam was still feeling dirty, and Hazel kept glaring suspiciously at Meg (although not for the reason Cas was cringing about).

"So are we just going to sit here and glare, or are we going to get down to the issue at hand?" Meg asked dryly after a long period of awkward, uncomfortable silence. She adjusted her leather jacket as they all looked at her from their scattered places in the hotel room. Hazel was still barefoot, and it was beginning to bother her. She began picking distractedly at the hem of Cas's coat from where they sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"I assume you're referring to Metatron? He left, if you didn't notice." Hazel commented seriously, her dark eyebrows coming together in a worried expression that said she was more worried about how sane the demon was. Meg looked vaguely annoyed.

"You really think he isn't coming back?" snorted the demon, glaring at the brunette angel. Hazel sniffed, looking offended.

"I hate to agree with her, but I think she's right." Sam commented, looking relieved to have something else to think about. Meg looked smug. Cas let out a long, agonized sigh.

"From what I understand about Metatron, he won't force Hazel to do anything. I think the danger has passed from him." Cas commented, leaning his elbows on his legs and folding his fingers together. Meg frowned.

"'From him?' That sounds like you're expecting trouble from someone else. What are you thinking, cloud-hopper?" she asked suspiciously. Cas was suddenly very busy studying the drab sheets on the bed.

"I don't know anything for certain… I'll… I'll be back." He said warily, and disappeared with the whoosh of wings. Meg and the Winchesters looked curiously at Hazel. She shrugged.

"I don't know what he's not saying. I don't like reading his mind." She went back to picking at her nails distractedly.

"Why not?" frowned Dean, looking honestly curious.

"Castiel is weighed down by a lot of guilt. It's easier for me to try and help him if I'm not dragged into the misery. It's also unpleasant." Hazel replied without looking up. Dean and Sam exchanged what Chuck would have called 'soulful looks'. Dean immediately frowned.

"You, uh, don't happen to hear our thoughts all the time, do you?" Dean asked, looking worried. Hazel snorted.

"I try not to. It's rather dull, even when I _do _understand it." Dean looked relieved as she finished. Sam made a disgusted face and shifted away from his brother.

"Well, this was fun. Call me if Clarence finds anything. Nice meeting you, angel cakes." Meg grinned sardonically and then swooped out the door. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Sam stood, patting his jeans for his wallet.

"I'm going to go down to the diner to get us food. You guys want anything?" he asked, smacking his lips.

"Usual." Dean said, letting himself fall back on the bed. Hazel just shook her head. Sam nodded and walked out, leaving Dean to doze and Hazel to stare at the wall.

* * *

Dean woke up with the regrettably familiar sensation of being tied up. Groaning and blinking the sleep from his eyes, he opened his eyes to a blond man with green eyes. The man smiled pleasantly at Dean.

"Sorry for the ropes. I didn't want your violent tendencies to ruin my suit. It's quite nice, and I just want to talk." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners kindly.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dean spat, leaning against the rope bound several times around his torso.

"Metatron. You were unconscious when I swung by earlier. Sorry for the mess. The garrison got a little… overenthusiastic." Metatron folded his hands together in front of him. "I wanted to warn you, since Hazel refused to return with me to Heaven."

"Warn me about _what, _exactly?" Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Metatron sighed slightly, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He reminded the older Winchester quite a lot of Death.

"I wanted to bring Hazel to Heaven so I could protect her. It's nothing personal that compels me to do this, understand. But I fear what certain groups would have her do." Metatron paused looking at Dean with an 'any questions?' look. Dean just looked back with a 'no, no, go ahead' expression. Metatron nodded. "Hazel brought you and Castiel back from Purgatory without any rituals, without an eclipse; she brought you back because she wanted to. Nothing has the ability to jump in and out of Purgatory whenever it feels like it. So, of course that begs another question; _What else can she do?" _

"You think someone is going to go after her? To make her do what, exactly?" Dean frowned, shifting back and forth in his seat.

"I believe Castiel may have guessed the same as I have; Crowley as well, perhaps. If she can travel in and out of Purgatory, isn't it possible she could break into the Cage?" Metatron rested his chin against his fist, a blond eyebrow raised. Dean sucked in a frenzied breath.

"You're telling me that Hazel could break Michael and Lucifer out of the Cage with a snap of her fingers?" Dean asked angrily, looking distressed. Metatron shrugged.

"It's possible. I want them to stay there as much as you do, Dean. Michael was rude and Lucifer has been throwing the same tantrum since you humans were created. However, if anyone else has guessed this, you're going to be having… problems. My protection from Heaven is limited." The blond angel blinked seriously at Dean, looking a bit grave. Dean let out a long, shaky breath.

"So what do you want me to do?" The Winchester asked in an acceptant tone. The ropes around his torso fell away, seemingly of their own accord, freeing his arms. Metatron leaned forward and held out a delicate silver chain to Dean, who took it with a confused look.

"I need you to find a way to get the newborn to wear this. It will let me know when you gravely need my assistance." The angel told him before leaning back in his chair.

"How do I get it on her?"

"You're creative. I don't care how." Metatron shrugged.

* * *

Sam opened the door to the motel room and leaned in, prepared to call to his brother to come outside to eat the food. It was a nice day, and the motel had a few benches outside. He frowned when all he saw in the room was Hazel.

"Hey, where's Dean?" he asked, looking slightly concerned. Hazel looked up from the book she was hunched over on one of the beds.

"How would I know?" she frowned. The younger Winchester sighed.

"I don't know. Did he _say _anything to you?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"No. Metatron did, though." She shrugged and went back to her book. Sam stared at her.

"Sorry?" he asked, his eyebrows coming down hard.

"Metatron came. He told me he needed to borrow Dean. Said he'd bring him back in a bit." Hazel told him, not looking up.

"And Dean just let an angel take him?" Sam gaped, looking torn between being furious and being highly confused.

"Of course not. He was asleep."

"_You _just let an angel take Dean?!"

"Metatron said he'd have him back in a bit!"

"Yeah, well, angels are dicks!"

"I find that slightly offensive."

"How do you _know _Megatron is going to bring Dean back?"

"It's Metatron, Sam."

"What?!"

"Metatron. With a 't'."

"Hazel! Focus on the problem, please!"

Hazel didn't get to answer. With the sound of wings, the blond angel and Dean were back in the motel room. Metatron stepped back from Dean.

"Good day, lady and gentleman." He said calmly, and promptly 'whooshed' away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Yeah, I know, its reaalllyyyy short and it's been forever since I've updated - school is just keeping me really busy! Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy! Hopefully I'll update soon!

* * *

Dean had pulled Sam out of the room to explain what Metatron had told him. He was assuming that Metatron didn't want Hazel to know, and, at the moment, that seemed like the best plan. Hazel just went back to her book with a shrug, saying it was none of her business what the archangel had said to Dean. After Dean had finished trying to quote the conversation word for word, he held up the silver chain.

"We have to get Hazel to wear this." He told him, before balling it up in his palm again.

"I get the feeling that she won't wear it if she knows what it does," Sam grimaced with a sigh. Dean didn't answer, having found his food in the bag next to him. Sam rolled his eyes as his brother moaned into the bacon cheeseburger.

"Mmm… still warm!" he mumbled around the burger. Sam just sighed.

"Dean. Focus." He put on his bitch face.

"I'm focused!" Dean pouted around his burger. Cas chose that moment to appear beside the brothers on the bench. They both jumped.

"Metatron told you all I'd guessed. I just spoke with him. Give me the chain." The angel held out his hand to Dean, who frowned. Then, remembering the scene from earlier, he tossed the glinting chain into the angel's outstretched hand. Cas stood.

"Don't tell her any of this. It's better if she doesn't know," the angel said quietly in his low voice, then turned, opened the door, and walked into the motel room. The brothers looked after him quietly.

"What do you want to bet they're going to start making out again?" snickered Dean. Sam frowned at his brother. Dean just gave his 'I'm adorable' smirk.

* * *

Cas walked somewhat nervously into the room, the silver chain hidden in his hand. Hazel sat cross-legged on the bed, leaning forward on her elbows and reading a book in a position that Cas was pretty sure he couldn't pull off comfortably. She was wearing a green tank top and black skinny jeans instead of her fed clothes. Cas shook his head. Everything about her was distracting; her red-tinted hair, her dark eyes glinting slightly, even the concentrated frown on her face. As he approached stiffly, she looked up. She grinned widely, disarming him further.

"Are you done brooding now?" Hazel teased, catching Cas's wrist and pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed. When he didn't answer, she felt a spike of worry stab into her stomach.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, tossing her book behind her and sliding forward to sit next to him. He brought his right hand around his body and opened it palm up, the silver chain coiled neatly there.

"I brought you this." He replied instead. Cas watched the surprise cross her face as she took it gently from him and regarded it curiously with her chin resting on his shoulder. Then the smile was back as she pulled it over her head and tucked it into her shirt.

"Thanks, Cas," she grinned, wrapping her arms and his neck and pecking a kiss against his face. Cas could feel his lips twitch slightly, in an attempt to smile, but guilt held him back. Instead he kissed her forehead and stood.

"We, uh, should probably get the boys. I believe they found a job." Cas said uncomfortably, feeling awkward all the sudden. Hazel's cheeks reddened slightly and nodded.

"Good idea," she coughed, stretching with her eyes on the ceiling. Both avoiding eye contact, Cas opened the door.

* * *

Crowley stared soulfully at his liquor. He preferred it to the rambling of his lieutenant, who had been going on for about ten minutes now and if he didn't shut up soon, Crowley would not hesitate to do it for him. Painfully. Then something made Crowley look up, his eyebrows drawn together on his forehead in angry concern.

"What did you just say?" Crowley snapped harshly, causing the demon speaking to stop short in fear.

"I – I – uh, several of our demons were attacked and questioned by angels regarding information on the new angel. The last one to report told of a small fight in a town in Pennsylvania." The demon stammered, his clipboard pressed anxiously to his chest. Crowley cursed violently to himself, making the demon jump and scuttle out of the room.

So the angels were taking an interest in their lost little sister. That was going to seriously impede his efforts if he ever needed her himself. Or to dispose of her. Who knew what kind of power she could whip out of the deep. Crowley swirled his scotch, closing his eyes with a tired sigh. All he wanted was to remain King of Hell, and to give a few humans the short end of the stick in a deal or two. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

If you liked it, please review! Love reviews. *maniacal giggle*


	9. Chapter 9

Yo, folks! Well, since I'm missing two days of school because of Hurricane Sandy, I thought that an update would be nice. Be warned - this chapter is horrible and slightly corny. Can you tell how completely uninspired I am? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was past midnight, and dark in the motel room where the four were staying. Dean dozed with a pillow over his face, trying not to think, and Sam sat against the wall underneath the only lamp, a forgotten book in his lap. It was forgotten because he was too busy watching Hazel and Castiel from where they sat at the table just beside him, glaring down fiercely at the chessboard between them. The only piece out of its starting position was Castiel's white pawn, sitting alone in front of all its brethren as the angels frowned in concentration.

Sam had realized after a half an hour of the two sitting there that the angels were in each other's minds; choosing a move, watching its counterpart, and then thinking around the other's choice. Sam snapped to attention as Hazel made a hiss of displeasure, moving her hands from where they rested under chin to grip the edge of the table. Her eyes moved from the chessboard to Castiel's deep blue eyes. He looked up and stared solemnly back as the female glared at him. Sam raised his eyes as Hazel flicked her king across the board, knocking over the pawns in front of it and then bouncing off Cas's chest.

"You win." Hazel sighed, sagging in her chair momentarily. Then she straightened, grinning. "I bet I'll win at wrestling," she suggested, her eyebrows wiggling mischievously. She leaned across the table and grabbed Castiel's wrist, causing a flash of alarm light up in Cas's face. At the same moment the female angel halted, confusion written across her face, and she froze, staring into empty space. Sam stood, letting his book fall to floor and looked anxiously at the angels.

"Cas? What's wrong with her?" Sam questioned as the blue-eyed angel leaned forward, staring into Hazel's blank brown eyes. His hand gently touched her forehead, and he shook his head.

"I… I can't tell." He responded, looking anxious. Then Hazel blinked and drew her hand back from Castiel's wrist carefully, her motions tightly controlled. The two men stared at her in surprise, waiting for her to speak.

"I – I don't know what… I thought – just for a moment…." Hazel shook her head, looking mystified. "Never mind." She shrugged and stood. With a 'whoosh' she was gone. Castiel stood and exchanged a long glance with Sam.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Dean about this." Castiel stated, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping older brother. Sam nodded wordlessly, and Cas turned and strode out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Sam bent and plucked the book off the floor and slid it onto the table quietly, his brow furrowed. The reason he had been watching the angels in the first place was because his mind had been working at a thousand miles per hour, and this new problem was not going to help the problem. Sam let himself fall backwards into bed hopelessly, still clothed, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

Castiel approached Hazel from a distance, giving her the chance to leave her spot on the small park's only bench. She just watched the wind push the swings, her hair glinting in the moonlight. He sat beside her expressionlessly, his hands folded together in his lap. He watched Hazel staring at the playground, feeling like maybe he should say something. The other angel turned her head to look him in the eyes solemnly, her face blank. Castiel was suddenly reminded very much of Anna.

"Is this what I'm supposed to feel like?" She questioned him, and Castiel suddenly felt the turmoil of emotions in her mind, the same as he had felt when he'd first considered disobeying.

"It seems to be an effect of the Winchesters," Cas joked weakly, and a small smile graced the other angel's face. Her emotions faded away again, and she let out a long breath.

"I wish…" Hazel trailed off, looking away from Cas and back at the park.

"What is it?" Cas prodded, his eyebrows coming together. Hazel looked back at Cas, her eyes shining. She inhaled deeply, trembling slightly.

"I – I wish I had a _purpose. _Why am I here, Cas? Why did God create another angel, after all this time?" She slid her hand into his and leaned back against the bench, letting her head sag over the side, hair brushing against the ground. Cas just watched her, debating on whether to tell her what he thought her purpose was or not. He decided against it, but grasped her hand more tightly. She lifted her head and stared at him, her gaze flicking between his two royal blue eyes. Hazel placed her hand on his cheek, leaned forward, and placed a very chaste kiss on Cas's lips.

"Thank you for being here, Castiel. I'm glad I could save you and Dean from Purgatory." She gave his face a stroke and rested her cheek against his shoulder. The male angel stared down at her for a moment, then wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't ever have to thank me, Hazel." He replied, and the two fell into an easy silence.

* * *

Dean watched the blond bartender walk by for the thousandth time, a charming smile on her face, and wished with all his heart that he wasn't on a job. He sighed and downed the rest of his drink. Sam was by his side at the bar, frowning down at his laptop, researching pagan gods. Dean hated pagan gods. Always with the _rituals _and the _sacrifice _and the heartbreaking empty promises of _pie. _So disappointing. At least this case hadn't promised any delicious pastries yet.

He jumped as the angels reappeared on either side of him, Hazel getting sandwiched between Sam and Dean. Sam didn't even blink, making Dean feel a bit put out. Hazel rested her sharp chin on Sam's massive shoulder and peered down at the computer.

"Pagan gods," she snorted, rolling her eyes. Dean remembered the Elysian Fields Hotel, and wondered vaguely where Kali was. He felt the tiniest pang remembering Gabriel. Cas shifted next to him, and he wondered if he was remembering the same thing.

"So where have you been, you love-birds?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hazel tilted her head on Sam's shoulder and winked suggestively, wriggling her angled eyebrows.

"I – wait, no, it wasn't like that," Cas stammered, looking highly uncomfortable. Hazel let out a light peal of laughter and reached around Dean to pat Castiel on the shoulder.

"I'm just joking, Cas." Hazel grinned, looking happy.

"You are the strangest angel I have ever met," Dean muttered, shaking his head, feeling mystified. An angel making suggestive jokes; that was new.

* * *

Please review if the mood strikes you! Reviews are wonderful, and I'd like to know what you guys think about Hazel!


End file.
